Unspoken words
by TG68
Summary: Love was always something Ike had always thought would come naturally, he didn't worry about it because he knew his time would come and that he would do his best to not disappoint when it did. Samus, as a girl she use to believe in love, that she could find a happy love like her parents did, but that idea died with her parents when they were murdered.
1. Chapter 1

Love was always something Ike had always thought would come naturally, he didn't worry about it because he knew his time would come and that he would do his best to not disappoint when it did. He always thought what it would be like being married, having kids, and growing old with someone. Thoughts of when he didn't need to use his sword to make his way in life but with the hand of the woman he loved.

Samus, as a girl she use to believe in love, that she could find a happy love like her parents did, but that idea died with her parents when they were murdered. She spent most of her life training to be a bounty hunter but that didn't mean she didn't try dating every now and then. Love was something Samus long ago abandon, for her somethings were better off living without.

"Ike!"

Ike snapped out of his slumber, His former teammate Marth held out his hand to help him up.

"Not this again." Ike shook his head to shake off the dizziness.

He wasn't sure how it all started but every few years he, and Marth gets sent to a unknown world where they have to fight against others from different worlds.

"Seems like we are in for another adventure huh Ike." Marth gave a squeeze in Ike shoulder. "Let's join the other, shall we?" Ike nodded as they their way towards the group of other smashers, who were chatting with each other.

"Well, well if it isn't the hero king himself." Snake shook hands with Marth, as Marth gave him a small smile.

"You haven't changed at all Snake, Except your age."

"I don't want to hear that coming from a boy who wears a tiara, don't think I've forgotten about you smashing me last time, this time I will be returning the favor."

Marth chuckled, "Perhaps, oh Snake you remember my friend Ike of course?"

Snake glance at Ike, "Whoa, what the hell happen to you?"

It's been a few years since the smasher have seen each other, Ike was just a kid back then when he first joined the brawl. Since then Ike had trained, along with his journey in his own world, that boy that was once joined the brawl had matured to gain the title of the radiant hero of legend.

"I've been busy." Ike flushed a bit, now noticing others smashers were staring at him.

"Busy huh? Damn you are freaking huge, you are bigger than me now!" Snake took out his cigar and took a long breath. "Damn riods."

Marth examined Ike, placing his hand on chin. "You did get impressively muscular since the last time we've seen you."

"Not that much has chang-"

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Samus, how could he not her bright orange armor stood out of the crowd.

Marth turned his attention towards Samus, "Still upset she smashed you last time?"

Ike recalled the first time he had met Samus.

_Flashback:_

_Ike ran through Hyrule castle, he wasn't sure what was going on but he knew people were after him. He had managed to smash three foes in a single swing, he might not be the fastest but he hit he was gonna make sure it counted._

_He hated it, the friends he had made the day before now were his enemies, smash or be smashed then do it over again. That was the deal and there was nothing he could do about it._

_Ike jumped back just as a missile hit the spot where he was just stood. Ike looked up to see his attacker, out of the shadows stood the orange robot called Samus, he had seen the orange robot the day before but didn't get a good look at it. Ike dashed towards his foe swinging as hard as he could at the robot, even if it was a robot he didn't want to hurt it more than he had too. Unfortunately for Ike the robot wasn't going to go down that easy, dodging the big swing then countering with a kick to Ike's back, sending him yards away._

_Ike mentally kick himself for being so rash, as he picked himself up off the ground. This time it was Samus who came rushing towards Ike, Ike grip Ragnell tight as he prepared for a counter attack. Just before Samus reached Ike, he slammed Ragnell into the ground, causing a explosion big enough to send Samus crashing into a pillar. Ike walked up to the defeated Samus, it's armor was badly damaged, Ike drew his sword back to give it the final blow._

_That's when it all went downhill._

_Samus's helmet fell off, and for the first time Ike was stunned by a presence of a woman. Her bright blonde hair shined with the sun, blue eyes clearer than the any sea, and a face that was beyond what words and describe._

_"You're beauti-"_

_That was the last thing he recalled before she blasted him into oblivion._

_End of flashback_.

Ike smiled at the memory, though it hurt like hell to get smashed, somehow he didn't mind it that time. "Nah, I was just surprised that's all."

Snake chuckled, "Surprised my ass, she blew you to pieces."

Marth joined Snake in laughter but Ike didn't care, this time around he wouldn't be getting smashed like that again, even if it was by Samus.


	2. Chapter 2

Smash mansion is where they all stayed in, it gave them time to introduce each other to the new members of the Smash community. As always Master hand threw a party the day before the big competition, to get the smasher going on a good note.

Samus didn't like to be out of her suit, getting dressed up was one of the worst things about being in the Smash community. It was a requirement by Master hand that all combatants must attend the party.

Samus let out a soft sigh, she could feel the unwanted attention staring at her. Taking a sip out of her drink, it hadn't been this way until the last brawl. Everyone thought she was a guy or simply a robot, she scan the room for the blue hair warrior that caused her all the unwanted attention.

She recalled the when they first met, he was running around Hyrule confused. Samus being one the four members that started the brawl, felt like she should give him a chance to prove his strength before she would smash him. Giving him a warning shot, before they battled, surprisingly he was a lot stronger than he looked and one mistake almost caused her to be smashed. She remember crashing into the pillar, whatever he hit her with damaged her armor bad. Pieces of her armor were falling off, especially her helmet. Fortunately she managed to hold on to the smash ball she was holding on to before their fight. Ike raised his sword to deliver the final blow, Samus knew if she didn't use the smash ball now she wouldn't live to use it again. Using all the energy left in her armor, she charged her blaster. He hesitated when her helmet fell off, she took his opportunity to shoot.

"You're b-" She couldn't hear the rest because he was gone at that point.

Since then everyone noticed her, its was like they never seen a woman that can fight before.

"Samus, that's a cute dress you picked out." Peach said, trying to make light conversation.

The dress was nothing special, just a simple black dress that Master hand insisted she wear instead of her zero suit.

Peach on the other hand, wore a elegant white dress, one truly fit for a princess.

Samus gave her a small smile. "Not at all, you look good though princess, trying to impress the plummer?"

Peach blushed a bit, "You think it's too much?"

"Not at all, I'm sure he'll love it."

Master hand clapped to get everyone's attention, "Okay smasher, lets clear the dance floor, because you know what time it is, slow jams!"

couples started to make their way to the dance floor, Peach played with thumbs, looking around for someone in the crowd.

"You can go look for him, if you want." Samus said as she push her friend up.

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Peach looked worried.

"Of course, now go." Samus offered a small smile, Peach hugged her friend before running off.

It had been awhile since Peach left, Samus was on her third glass, one thing she did like about the party was that she could drink and relax a bit, though she could do without the pesty men that asked her to dance.

"Mind if I join you?"

Samus turned to see Ike, pulling out the chair next to her. "And if I yes?"

Ike sat down, before giving her a small smile. "Then I will take it as a yes you don't mind."

Amused by his action, couldn't but smile a bit, not that she completely mind his company, he wasn't that bad to look at as well, he wore a simple white button up and black suit.

"You aren't going to ask me to dance are you?" Samus teased as she took another sip of her drink.

Ike chuckled a bit, "Unfortunately not, dancing isn't a skill I was blessed with."

"Oh? Then what were you blessed with?"

Ike smiled, "Better if I show you."

Sometime later they were outside the mansion, Samus loaded her handgun, as Ike held Ragnell in his hand.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Of course." Ike pointed to the apple on top of a Mario statue. "First one to get the apple first wins."

"So what happens when I win?" Samus said as she position herself.

"Loser does what the winner wants without complaint." Ike got himself ready in his quick draw stance.

"You know a gun is faster than a sword, just F.Y.I"

"Just count." Ike couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever, you are digging your own grave."

"3."

"2."

"1."

Samus shot the apple, as pieces of it fell on the floor, to her surprise Ike had made it to the other side.

She smiled, "Looks like I win, oh great hero."

"I don't think so." Ike smiled as he brought the bottom half of the apple that was cleanly cut. "You just shot the top piece after I cut it."

Samus stared at the piece of the apple, it was impossible no one could be that fast besides sonic. She crossed her arms. "It's a draw."

Ike laughed, and Samus couldn't help but let out a small laugh of her own, even if this was the strangest way to end the party, it was the best one she had been at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support, and reviews, it's been a while since I've had such great support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smash brothers or any of it characters. (forgot to do it earlier)**

* * *

><p>"GAME!"<p>

Ike wiped the sweat that was running down his face, it was his first time he fought in a three on three battle. Marth, Metaknight, and himself faced Wario, browser Jr, and Browser himself; it was a closer match then they expected but Ike and his friends managed a win.

"Good work." Marth patted Ike on the shoulder.

"Indeed, that was a impressive smash." Metaknight landed on Ike other shoulder.

Ike smiled, "It was still a close call, and now I'm starving."

"I think a celebration is in order for our first win." Marth suggested, feeling quite proud of their win together.

"First round is on Marth." Metaknight said before him and Ike walked off.

"Hey I never agreed on that!" Marth complained before running to catch up to him.

After they celebrated their victory, the three parted ways, for Ike he wanted to do a little walking to think to himself.

The night at the party was still fresh in his head, he hadn't even planned on talking to Samus that night but something inside of him made him approach her. He couldn't get her face out of his head, he was sure something was wrong with him. Of course she was an attractive woman but was it normal to think about someone so much?

Ike stopped in his tracks, somehow through all his walking, he made his way to the music room, and in front of him stood a beautiful piano. He loved the piano, since he was a child the piano was his favorite instrument, his mother taught him how to play it, she always said if he ever wanted a girl to fall in love with him play the piano for her.

He sat down, and ran his fingers across the keys, he hadn't played in a while but somehow he felt like he could right then and there.

So he did, the only song that came to mind was Wedding dress.

Samus had just finished her morning work out, still in her power suit though she didn't get to compete today, which was fine with her she needed sometime away for the moment.

She heard the piano playing, "I didn't know anyone knew how to play any instrument." Curious she made her way to the music room.

To her surprise she saw Ike with his eyes closed, she leaned on the doorway, afraid to interrupt his playing. Samus tilted her head to get a better look at him, somehow he seemed more handsome playing the piano. Samus was never one to take interest in music, but a part of her didn't want the song to end.

Ike soon finished the song, somehow he felt lighter, the piano brought back some happy memories of his life even if it was brief. He opened his eyes to the sound of clapping, there in front of him was the woman that had been plaguing his mind since the night of the party. Though he was disappointed she was wearing her armor.

"You were watching?" Ike scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, it was truly unexpected coming from you, guess it's one of those talents you were blessed with huh?

Ike chuckled a bit, "No just something my mother taught me before passing."

Samus stiffened for a bit, "Sorry didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine, when I was younger I was so angry, that all I could think about was revenge but I've learn to deal with it."

Samus offered a small smile, "I know the feeling, my parents were murdered as well."

Ike gave her a sympathetic smile, knowing it wasn't something easily talked about , "Guess we have something else in common, besides smashing each other."

Samus crossed her arms, "Speaking of which you said something before I smashed you last time, what was it?"

"Oh... that." Ike looked away from her somehow the wall seem more comforting.

"Well?" Samus clearly enjoyed poking fun at the young warrior.

He sighed there was no point of hiding it, soon or later he was sure he would tell her anyways, he looked back at her with all seriousness.

"I said you are Beautiful."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of weeks since Samus had seen Ike, if she were completely honest with herself she was clearly trying to avoid the radiant warrior. It wasn't because of what he said, she got that compliment from a lot of men, it was just the first time someone said it that seriously.

She didn't like the idea being seen as a woman, it made her feel vulnerable, that people look down at her worth because of her gender. Most of all she didn't want to feel the pain again of falling in love again.

"Samus, look out!" Peach yelled to her friend.

Samus was hit by a projectile from Fox's Landmaster, almost sending her off the stage, fortunately she manage to recover and grab on to the ledge.

Her suit was wrecked, and her arm cannon was unusable, "Wrong place to be daydreaming Samus." She said, cursing herself for being distracted, pulling herself up, and discarding her armor, though she hated being without her armor, she couldn't let Peach fight alone. Grabbing her weapons, she joined Peach in the brawl.

After that the fight went smoothly, being without her armor made her much more mobile, giving them more of a edge. Securing the victory for their team, both teams gave each other handshakes before parting ways. With the others gone Peach decided to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Are you okay Sam?" Peach was concerned, usually Samus was on top of her game, but today her head seemed to be else where.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some old memories." Samus didn't want to talk about it.

Peach grabbed Samus's hand, "It's about him isn't it?"

She hated thinking about the past, especially when it was thoughts of him. "Yeah, but I'm fine, I promise." Giving her friend a smile.

Peach frowned, she wanted to be there for her friend but she knew Samus wasn't the type to pour her heart out but instead dealt with things alone. "Okay, but you know I'm always here for you right?"

"I know." She gave Peach a reassuring squeeze before leaving.

That night Samus toss and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. She looked out her window, the moon was beautiful, nights like these she use to go to the lake.

"The lake huh, maybe I'll go there tonight."

She slipped on her zero suit, and hopped out the window, the lake was her get away spot a place she use to think to herself, a place she could just listen and watch the waves, though she hadn't been there since the day he left.

Shortly later she had made it to her usual spot at the lake, on fallen log in front of the lake. She sat down on the log and closed her eyes for awhile, listening to sounds waves and feeling the cool breeze of the night.

"Something must really be bothering you if you are out here by yourself without your power suit."

Samus didn't need to open her eyes to know who was talking to her. "Stalking me perhaps?"

Ike smiled at her accusation. "Well this has always been my secret spot since I first joined, I didn't know others knew about it."

Samus finally opened her eyes, Ike's smile soon faltered as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "They don't, only me and one other knew but I've haven't been here since they disappeared."

"A friend?"

"Probably more than that, it was the first and last time I admitted to loving someone, I guess." She didn't want to say more than that but being here at the lake made her want to find some comfort.

Ike knew she didn't want to talk about it but he was curious, "They say you can tell a stranger anything because they wont judge you." Ike skipped a rock through the lake. "Tell me, about it, I won't judge you or think anything less of you."

Samus placed her head on her hand, staring at the lake for a while, somehow she felt vulnerable but she didn't mind it right now, at this moment she wanted to get it off her chest even if Ike was listening or not.

"His name was Roy, he was my best friend, and I loved him."

_Flashback..._

_Samus ran to the lake as fast as she could, Roy had told her he needed to telling her something important, it made her nervous but excited at the same time. She was in love with Roy even though they were young at the time, she knew in her heart that she felt something deep for Roy. __Seeing him in the distance, she slowed her pace before reaching him._

_"Hey." He gave her a small smile, "Sorry to call you out of the blue like this, I just wanted see you."_

_Samus smiled though he couldn't see through her helmet. "I'm glad you did."_

_Roy's smile disappeared, staring at her seriously, "I'm leaving Samus."_

_This shocked her, he told her before but she didn't think he was serious. "Why?"_

_"I'm going to find the cause of all this, what they are making us do is unacceptable, day in and day out we fight each other for no reason, pointless fighting to entertain someone? I won't let it go any further."_

_"You can't, they will find out and get rid of you!" Samus pleaded._

_"They won't find out, I found a way to hide myself."_

_"Then I'm coming with you."_

_"No, they will know you are missing you are one of the four founders of the melee, as long as Marth is there they won't notice I'm gone."_

_"But..."_

_"Sam... You know you can't come with me."_

_"So... you mean this is goodbye?" Samus was glad she had her helmet on, she didn't want to cry, not in front of him._

_He placed his hands on her helmet. "Not goodbye forever, just for now." He took her helmet off, God how he loved how he only knew how she really looked. Even now crying she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Sam, you are truly beautiful."_

_He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "I will always love you." He leaned in to give her first and last kiss._

_End of flashback..._

"After that I've never heard or seen about him since."

Ike was silent for a while, Samus didn't mind, she didn't expect him to say anything. She was fine with finally getting it off her chest.

"Do you still love him?" Ike asked, after a while.

She ponder a bit, "I honestly don't know, I miss him but loving someone is something I don't think I can do anymore."

"Why?"

"Loving someone is painful, no matter how happy it can make you, it can hurt you just as much." Samus stared at the lake. "I don't want to go through that kind of pain again, having someone you love leave you behind, I don't want feel that helpless again."

Ike was lost for words, here was a beautiful woman that could make any man hers at any given minute but instead she was broken by the price of falling in love with someone. He didn't think love could bring so much sadness in such a beautiful person.

"I think I should be going now." Samus stood up to leave but Ike quickly grabbed her hand.

"Stay... Just a bit longer."

It had surprised her that he suddenly grabbed her but his eyes told her he honestly wanted her to stay.

"If you feel sorry for me or anything I don't want your sympathy."

"Shhh, just watch." Ike said pointing to the lake.

She looked towards the lake, it started to glow as pokemon of all sorts came out of the forest to drink out of the lake.

Samus stood in awe, she never got the chance to see the pokemon like this. Most of the time they are used to help battle but seeing them now Samus couldn't help admire how beautiful they were.

Ike smiled returned, "They come out at this time, it's something I found out one night."

A wild Pikachu snuggled up to Samus's leg, as she picked it up it buried itself into Samus's neck.

"I think it likes you."

Samus couldn't help but smile, she once herself was a foster mother of a creature and even though it ended badly, right now she couldn't be more happy.

Ike smiled, he was glad her mood was better, out of the corner of his eye he saw a sliver and purple creature walking towards them, Ike smiled and went to pick it up. "Hey doesn't this one look like Metaknight."

"That's because I am Metaknight jackass!" Metaknight said as he was trying to push himself off Ike. "Marth was worried so I came to find you."

The sound of laughter stop their bricking, as they both turned to Samus who was being entertained by the Pikachu.

"Whoa." They both said in union, her beauty was radiant and it left both men speechless.

She looked even more beautiful to Ike, though it might be the first and last time he heard her laugh, he knew he liked this side of Samus the best. She was addicting, he couldn't get enough of her no matter what he tried, and that's what's scares him the most because he knew he was already falling in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?!" Marth was speechless at what he heard from his friend.

"I said, I think I'm in love with Samus." Ike scratched the back of his head, it was embarrassing for him to talk to Marth about the situation.

"I know what you said, I just honestly didn't expect that coming from you." Ike gave him an offended look. "Not in a bad way." Marth waved his hands in front of him in defense.

"To be honest, I didn't expect to fall in love with her either, just kind of happened."

"Hmm." Marth place a hand under his chin. "What do you like about her?"

Ike pondered for a minute before a small smile made its way on his face. "What's there not to like?" Marth stared at his friend as Ike continued. "She is an addiction, no matter how hard I try can't stop thinking about her, things like who she is, what she is truly like, she is a complete mystery but the way she looked that night... I fell in love with the girl with a broken heart."

Ike turned to Marth, who stood in shock by his friend's words. "Too much?"

Marth let out a light laugh, "No, I just never thought you were the romantic type."

Ike smiled, "Neither did I but I guess sometimes you meet someone who makes you think differently."

Marth smile before they both turned back to watch Samus's match, "Love huh?" Marth watched as Samus violently sent her opponent off the stage. "You sure know how to pick em, good luck."

"Good talk." Ike said, punching his friend on the arm.

Samus got out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel; her power suit was still damage so she had to fight without it today, though it was a fairly easy match, she couldn't help but feeling naked without it. She step out of bathroom as she spotted Peach sitting on her bed. It didn't surprise her, only Peach and Roy knew the code to her room. Something was strange though, Peach had a goofy smile on her face, and through all years knowing Peach she knew it wasn't good news for her.

"What's so funny?" Samus asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing... Except this letter I found on the floor at your door." She said smiling as she handed Samus the letter. "A love letter perhaps?" Peach wondered excitedly.

Samus on the other hand was skeptical about the letter, she slowly open the letter and read it to herself.

**_"Meet me at the lake again tonight."_**

"Wellllll what does it say?" Peach impatiently waited for her friend to reply.

"They want me to meet them tonight." Samus said, reading it over again.

"So you'll be going?"

Samus thought about it for a while, "I suppose I'll see what they have to say."

Peach gasp, she covered her mouth with her hands, she was truly glad her friend was taking steps to move on with her love life. She had seen her friend, distancing herself from others ever since Roy had left, she wanted to be there for Samus but unfortunately Samus didn't let anyone in.

"What are you going to wear?"

"My zero suit, of course?" Samus gave her a look like it was the most obvious answer.

Peach push her friend down on to the chair. "We still got time." She pulled out her make up kit.

Hours later Samus made her way towards the lake, she was curious to why he suddenly called her out. Of course she knew who it was, only they knew about the spot at the lake, well now including Metaknight into the mix.

She hadn't talk to him since their time at the lake, she saw him in a couple of his matches but she was busy with her own matches to have anytime to talk. Coming to the entrance of the their spot she notice something different, there was a candle path leading her to a small table, covered with a white spread, placed with two glasses and a bottle of wine on top.

Ike stood beside her chair as he pulled out the seat for her, giving her a small smile as she took her seat. "I'm glad you came."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it would seem you tricked me into a date, mister hero." Samus was amused by his actions, this was something definitely out of his character.

"Ike, my name is Ike." He pour the wine in both of their glasses. "I'm just glad you didn't come in your combat suit."

Samus wore a beautiful blue dress Peach had brought for her for tonight, Samus huffed, as she took a sip of her drink. "Peach made me wear this, I'm kind of wishing that I wore my suit instead."

"I don't, it would have made me look ridiculous." Ike wore a beige colored suit with a light blue button up. "I like it when you are like this, it's a shame you hide your beauty behind your armor."

Samus smile as she place her glass on the table as she stared at him, "Okay hero, what's really going on, you are totally being out of character."

"I've gotten that a lot lately."

"If it about the other night, I'm fine honestly."

Ike leaned forward towards her, Samus was taken back by his serious demeanor. "Last time I talked to you said you don't think you can love again, but I don't believe you."

"So you dragged me out here to tell me I'm lying?"

"No, I called you here tonight because I want to prove you wrong, I want to show you that love isn't something you can live without. Something God blesses everyone with, a piece of happiness when two people can share all of each other, mentally, and physically."

Samus didn't really know what to say, through all her years, she never had anyone tell her anything like this. "Why? Why go through all the trouble?"

"I can't you out of my head, when I see you I can't help but think that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, I'm not sure what love is or how it works. I just know that I want to take you to every park, every monument, to kiss you in every beautiful places, so that you can never go back to them without the taste of me in your mouth. I want to destroy you in the most beautiful way possible until I make you realize why they name storms after people."

Samus didn't know how should feel at the moment, his words left her excited and nervous at the same time. His words were scary and yet sweet at the same time, for her it was the first time one had openly confessed to her like this.

Ike on the other hand, realizing what he had just said, "Not in a creepy way or anything like that!" He said, clearly embarrassed by his own statement.

Though he was surprise to see Samus laugh, it was his second time seeing her this way, and if he could, he wished time would stop. She held on to her side while laughing, he was truly going out of character. He was definitely interesting, ever since the night of the party, he had always done things so different from others and if she were honest with herself she liked that trait of his.

"Okay, Hero I will allow you to TRY to make me fall in love with you, I can't help it if you get hurt if you fail." She said giving him a smile.

Ike returned her smile, "Good, I propose a toast to celebrate my quest." He held his glass out to her.

Somewhere in the back of Samus head she didn't think it was a good idea to let someone get to love her but a part of her heart was tired of being alone. She raised her glass to touch his. "A toast to hurricane Ike."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone I just wanted to thank everyone who has been following the story and especially to all of you who reviewed it always good to hear feed back. I would like all my readers to tell me how story is going so far and what they think of it, but that's all I have to say :] Thank you! Oh and a special thanks to scandihoovians for following and reviewing the story from the beginning, really appreciate it!<br>**


End file.
